


Witchy Wonders

by Baby_Droll



Series: Let's Talk About Sex, Baby. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, locker room scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Standard locker room scene, where Danny isn't kidding, thus Danny and Stiles have sex. Cute feelings involved are encouraged lol.<br/>Anonymous"</p>
<p>Stiles stares at him, and suddenly it just got about ten times hotter in Danny’s living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchy Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to be better at that whole writing sex thing. What on earth have I gotten myself into.

Stiles stands outside of Danny’s house for about an hour before he finally rings the doorbell.

Or at least he tries, but his hands are sweating so much his finger slips and he face plants into the door.

His head must have made some sort of noise, though, because Danny opens the door and stares at him with so much disdain Lydia would even ask him for tips. 

"So, tell me you weren’t joking. Wait. If you were joking I’ll leave, because honestly, dignity isn’t my strong suit, I’m used to rejection. I’d just rather not die a virgin." 

Danny stares at him, shifting his weight from leg to leg while he waits for Stiles to stop talking. 

"You could at least say something so I’m not just sitting here. Okay, I’ll just leave. And tell Scott to glare extra hard at you when I’m being lowered into the-"

He’s cut off when Danny pulls him into the house and shuts the door behind them with an ominous click. 

"Do you actually want to do this? Because I wasn’t kidding." 

Stiles stares at him, and suddenly it just got about ten times hotter in Danny’s living room. 

* * *

 

Somehow being on his knees staring at Danny’s hard, leaking, uncut cock is a thousand times more daunting when there’s a pair of pink Sketchers in the corner with bright green laces and this is probably the couch that the Mahealani family watches movies on, and fuck. Danny is staring at him while he's staring at Danny's cock like it just started talking to him.

He should probably like, lick it or something. 

He leans forward, and presses a soft kiss to the head, reveling in the loud groan that gets him. Danny places a large hand on the back of his head, threading his fingers through Stiles’ hair to guide him. The feeling of Danny's calloused fingers pressing against his scalp makes his cock twitch and leak into his briefs. 

"So, I’ve never done this to someone before, as you know, so input would be nice."

Danny looks at him, and Stiles takes his smile as adoring and not condescending.

"How about you put it in your mouth and suck it? It’s self explanat-"

Danny cuts his sentence off in a moan as Stiles wraps a hand around his shaft and licks a stripe up his cock, pressing his tongue against the throbbing vein that runs up it. 

He sucks on the head, letting a drop of pre-come hit his tongue and staring up at Danny through his lashes. Danny jumps, and his hips jerk, cock bobbing against his stomach, leaving a wet spot on his cotton shirt. 

 "I thought, you’d, fuck. I thought you’d never done this before."

Stiles smiles, taking Danny’s cock into his mouth again, before letting him go and stroking him with his left hand. 

"That doesn’t mean I’ve never practiced. I just wanted to know what you liked." 

Danny pulls him up from his kneeling position and lies him down on the couch, rucking his shirt up over his chest and lying in between his spread thighs, wrapping Stiles’ legs around his waist. He sits up and strips out of his shirt, muscles rippling and Stiles' mouth waters at the view. 

"But this isn’t about me." 

He places a soft kiss to the middle of Stiles’ chest, and unzips Stiles’ pants, palming his cock through his black boxer briefs. He rests his head against Stiles' neck, and every time he speaks, a puff of hot breath hits a spot on Stiles' neck that has him shivering and grabbing at Danny's broad shoulders. 

"So. What do you like? What do you want me to do to you? What do you want me to make you feel?" 

Danny’s last sentence is punctuated by a wet open mouthed kiss to the side of Stiles’ neck making him arch his back, seeking the touch, grinding into the hot palm Danny has covering his crotch, rubbing him in slow sensual circles. 

"You want me to take you apart, slowly, don’t you?" 

The grin on Danny’s face as Stiles dissolves into a puddle of “Yes." and wanton moaning can only be described as shark-like in the best way. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Songza has about three dozen playlists for sexing somebody up and or seducing them? Nice to know, I guess.


End file.
